


Across the Universe

by Angel11



Series: Good morning, sleepyhead [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, No Angst, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel11/pseuds/Angel11
Summary: Waking up next to Keith is everything Shiro ever wanted and more...Part 2 of "Good morning, sleepyhead" aka Shiro staring at his sleeping boyfriend.





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a one shot of Sheith waking up in the morning, this time from Shiro's perspective.  
> It's as sappy as the first one and I regret nothing. Nothing at all.  
> Have some Shiro thinking fluffy thoughts about Keith and also some "scientific" facts that nobody asked for.  
> My motto is "write the fluff you wanna see in the world", I hope I did it some justice...  
> (And that title is obviously from season 2 episode 1...)

Light.

Light was seeping through his eyelids and beckoning him to wake up. Shiro started to blink a few times before fully opening his eyes. Almost immediately they registered the open window and the soft glow of the morning sun that filled their bedroom with light and warmth. Still slightly sleepy Shiro started to focus on the figure to his left, completely entangled in the sheets and dark hair covering half of his face. A smile started to creep on Shiro’s face as he reached out to tug a few strands of Keith’s hair behind his ear. Shiro’s smile widened when a quiet and content moan escaped Keith’s mouth. Waiting a few seconds, worried that he’d woken Keith up, Shiro retreated his left hand and settled on just staring at his beautiful boyfriend.

After a few moments it was obvious that Keith was still fast asleep and Shiro breathed a small sigh of relief. He was 100% certain that Keith wouldn’t have minded waking up to him caressing his face but that wasn’t the reason for his relief. Mornings were the perfect time for Shiro to allow himself to indulge in staring and drinking in the beauty that was Keith. It wasn’t like he didn’t take every possible chance to admire his boyfriend during the day but mornings were special. Shiro loved to see Keith so peaceful, so soft and so cute. There was really no other way to describe him because a sleeping Keith was about the most adorable thing that Shiro had ever seen and he was sure he would never tire of seeing him like that. He loved the way the sun seemed to be igniting Keith’s hair and skin and time stopped as Shiro just lay in bed, captivated by the man in front of him.

His mind was slowly waking up now as well and as it did, countless reasons of why he loved the sleeping beauty right next to him started to rush in and swept him away. Unable to stop his brain from going down that path he thought about all they had been through together but feeling the heavy pull of dark memories he decided to quickly steer his mind back towards Keith, clinging to the anchor that Keith had become in his life. Keith had a way of making Shiro feel at ease, no matter the situation and Shiro was eternally grateful for it.

Keith still wasn’t moving and so Shiro continued his observations. It was a miracle really that he was still alive, he thought to himself, with the way that looking at Keith always left him breathless he was sure he must’ve run out of breath a few years ago. He wasn’t sure of a lot of things anymore but when it came to Keith one thought rang clearer than any other he had ever thought. He loved him. He loved him with a love he had never known before he had met Keith.

Shiro had always wondered why people on earth said ‘I love you to the moon and back’. To him that sentence had never made the slightest bit of sense. Shiro knew more about space than most others, or at least he had thought so, but he still knew that starting from earth, ‘to the moon’ was an average distance of no more than 384 402 km/238 856 miles, which was called a lunar distance (the actual distance depending on the course of the moon’s orbit). So ‘to the moon and back’ would make for an average distance of 768 804 km/477 712 miles. Having experienced firsthand how vast and big the universe was didn’t seem to be the issue, if anything it only helped to prove his point, which was that it was stupid to measure love in distance to begin with.

Why only go to the moon and back when he had seen how much more there was out there? Why would anyone want to limit their love like that? Shiro didn’t know why. The thing that he was absolutely sure of was that ‘to the moon and back’ had never been enough for him and it never would be. He knew that it wouldn’t be enough for Keith either. He knew that if he had to measure his love in distance, his love for Keith would reach as far and wide as to the expanding edges of the universe and back. He wouldn’t settle for less than that because Keith deserved it. Keith deserved everything good in the universe and Shiro would do anything for him.

Keith was stirring and with that he pulled Shiro out of his thoughts and back into the present. Shiro smiled as Keith blinked a few times and tired eyes started to focus on him. Once again Shiro was blown away by how much he loved Keith. His smile grew even wider when one thought started to crystallize in his mind. He loves me. Keith loves me. His heart expanded at the thought of it and with the brightest smile and all the love he could convey with his voice he said:

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna talk (or scream) about Sheith with me? My Tumblr is i-love-shiro.


End file.
